Finding Friendship
A/N: Hello everybody! I will continue this story! Updates will be on a blog I will post up asap! ~Your faithful admin, Pandora. Chapter 1: No Such Thing As Friendship I was walking in the Winter palace and Snow Flake flew to me, wheezing. , my messenger.]] "Your pant highness. pant I have a message from your pant father," Snow Flake spoke. "Get her water and a chair!" I spoke to my subjects, "and make it fast!" --- "He wants to see me?" I asked to Snow Flake just to make sure I heard the words right. "Yes. He said that the thing you spoke about, he wants to talk to you about it," Snow Flake informed me while drinking a cup of water. "I understand. Make sure Violet Rainbow takes charge here. I want everything to be fine and not in havoc like last time." I instructed her. "Yes your highness." Snow Flake said and flew away. I use my unicorn magic to teleport myself to the Rain Castle and saw my sisters waiting for me there. "Why if it isn't Saphy the tornado of disasters," My sister, Princess Amber Autumn-Falls greeted me. Her twin Lily, laughs at the comment/greeting she said to me. "Why hello to you to sister," I said with sarcasim in my voice. My father, King Rainfull steps in the room we're standing and smiles. "My dears! And Sapphire... The thing that we talked about last week, our situation is getting worse. Everything is in total chaos! The flowers in Spring Bloomin-Burg aren't blossoming! The leaves aren't the perfect shade of orange in the Fall Villages, and don't get me started on Summer Vally!" He complained. "But father! You know we're being harsh on our subjects and using your rules.Like how you said 'Good kingdoms are run by harsh rulers'." Amber explains. "Yes, but the point is, why is winter the only thing that's perfect! I mean seriously it's my least favorite time of all and the snowflakes re beautiful, but we need to bring in fall! Not winter! Amber dear, if you don't do something, Cloudsville will have to rely on... Sapphire." He informed her and my sisters but me gasp. "Wait just a minute. How come me ruling Cloudsville is such a bad thing?" i ask them politely with out trying to rip the flesh out of Amber's living face. "Well, sister, it's just that, you live up to the word disaster," Lily points out, "No offense" "Gee thanks. That so did not sound offensive at all," I sarcastically said. "What is your trick into making winter so perfect? Is it your unicorn magic?" Merry asks me in disgust. "No, I don't use my magic for that." I laugh at their ignorance in unicorn magic, "It's called using friendship to boost up the effects of your season." "There is no such thing as friendship helping the changing of the seasons!" My father roared and me and my sisters flinched. He says stuff like that all the time and tends to not believe me since he relies on tyranny. "If you think that friendship is the one that can save us, then you should bring proof!" Amber agrees with father. "A brilliant idea Amber dah-ling! I, King Rainfull, make my daughter, Princess Sapphire Rain go on a journey to prove that friendship could save our kingdom!" A scribe writes down what he says. "Wh-what? What in the blizzards?!? Father, y-you can't do that! I need to make snowflakes perfect and, and the water in Teal Ponds needs to be distributed in the Fall Village an-and" Amber puts her hoof in front of my mouth to shush me. "Just, do it," Amber glares at me and I sweat while giving off a weak smile. Chapter 2: Off To Find Friendship! I was in my room packing, when I heard hoofsteps near my door. "If ya want to tick me off, do it another time," I told the pony who was at the door. I was in a very bad mood and was in no position for my sisters prissy attitude. "It's just me," A familiar voice called out. I turned and see a rainbow maned purple coated mare standing near the door. "Vi! Oh my gosh i didn't know it was you!" I ran towards her and hugged her. "Hey Saph! Just wanted to make sure you had everything for your long journey," Violet told me as she gave me a bag full of supplies that i might need to bring with me on my trip. "Thank Celestia! I didn't want to find all of these items all over the castle!" I cheered as I looked inside of the bag. Violet chuckles as I sling the bag over like a saddle. "Sapphire? Are you here?" I hear another feminine voice call out. "In my room!" I called out to the voice. The owner of the voice showed herself behind Violet. It was my sister, Merry, or Spring as I call her. "What do you want?" I snapped at her. I did not want to see my sisters at all and like I said earlier, I wasn't in a gaming mood. "I just wanted you to have this," Merry said as she handed me a brown bag. I used my unicorn magic to use telekinesis to levitate the bag and placed the bag in my traveling bag. The traveling bag's weight increased. "Oof!" I grunted as I fell to one side. Violet laughed at me and I glared at her, "What's in this bag?!?! ROCKS?" I yelled at my sister. "Well, looks like you didn't want my help so I'll be leaving," Merry said while strutting away, her nose in the air. I opened the brown bag and saw it was full of gold. "Woahhhh. Dang girl, you are filly rich!" Violet commented. She wanted to help me... I run near the door and poke my head outside my room and saw Merry's back while she was walkling down the steps. "Thank you," I whispered while smiling. Chapter 3: New Pony In Town Snow Flake and Violet wanted to accompany me on my journey, but I denied their request. I said a couple of goodbyes and then left with out telling the rest of the family. I traveled almost half of all of Equestria. But none of the places I've been to have the right amount of friendship I need to show to my father for proof. But then, I stumbled across a small town near Canterlot called Ponyville. I see an open space and land on it. "Wow!" I said in awe. I've never been outside of the Cloudsville royal palace before since none of the royal family except our father could go outside, until I was banished... There was a cute bakery shop called Sugar Cube Corner and a library in a tree! Everywhere I went, I saw new faces all around. What should I do? Where should I go? ''I thought in my head "Hi there!" A voice startled me and I jumped. I turned around to see a pink maned and coated mare with poofy hair, "You're new here right?" She said while walking closer to me. "Y-yeah..." I said awkwardly. "My name's Pinkie Pie! And from your looks, you look like a princess! Are you?" She asked me while rapidly blinking her eyes. This pony is so irritating, but I shrugged that fact off, "I may look like one, but it doesn't mean I am one." I told her with my nose in the air. "So, what's you're name?" Pinkie Pie asked me as I started walking away from her but she followed me. "Sapphire," I said, not looking back. "Sapphire? you have a pretty name!" Pinkie pie said. Now she was jumping while following me. "Uh huh," I said while still trotting. "Hey, come with me to meet some of my other friends!" Pinkie Pie said while grabbing a hoof and dragging me. ''Did she say friends? This town might be the proof I need all along! I thought in my head. Category:Fan fiction Category:Fan-Fiction Stories Category:Fanfiction Category:PandoraStar411